A Beautiful Reunion
by GhostFireGirl
Summary: After the death of Koro-sensei, Nagisa and Karma look for their long lost siblings. When they find the two mages of Team Natsu new doors open up for both the young assassins and the Fairy Tail guild.


**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever. (AKA my first one-shot as well.) Thank you for reading and keeping an open mind about this!**

 **Summary: After the death of Koro-Sensei, Nagisa and Karma go looking for their siblings. When the two friends reach the Fairy Tail Guild they meet their older siblings. As new friendships begin, new doors open for the two assassins and the mage guild.**

 **Also thank you to Fujoshi trash for the constructive criticism.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail Guild, or so it would seem. Two high-school boys came into the guild looking at everyone like they were searching for someone (or more than one someone.) "This seems like the place, Fairy Tail. An odd name but look at us." A blue haired boy told his companion. The redhead just chuckled. "Well, let's go find the boss and he or she might be able to help us." The blue haired boy nods and takes the others' hand so he won't get pulled into the fighting that was going on around them.

The two teens got to the bar without incident, the white haired barmaid asked them, "Hello. What can I help you with?" She was cleaning beer mugs and other dishes behind the counter. The redhead took over. "We are looking for two people. Here's a picture." The barmaid gasped as she stared at the two members of Team Natsu and the two boys in front of her. Master Makarov saw the teenagers look of shock and asked, "Mira, what's wrong?" She couldn't say anything as she continued to look at the high schoolers.

Master lightly took the picture from the girl's grasp as he too stared in awe at the two boys. He motioned for Erza to come over to him as she finished her cake that was supplied by Mira. "Yes, Master?" "Can you get Gray for me and come up to my office?" The Requip mage nods to complete the task. She quickly stops the fight between the guild's resident Ice mage and Fire Dragon Slayer. She puts Gray in a headlock, making him go up the stairs in the odd position he was in.

"Close the door and come in." He said quietly. The two mages were wondering what was wrong. They looked around and saw the two boys from earlier. "You're the two boys that came in during the brawl. Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet. Welcome to Fairy Tail." She said politely. They nod, but the redhead tilts his head to side, studying the Requip mage. His Friend slaps his arm. "Stop it. She is not a target. Don't analyze her, that will give her the wrong impression of you." His blue haired friend told him with a sigh. "What? It's just some fun. I don't want her dead, I want to get to know her. Never had a sister before." He muttered the last part.

The mages still heard him and backed up. "Si.. SISTER?! You're Erza's brother?" Gray asked, (more like yelled.) "Karma Akabane, I'm the younger brother of one Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail." He said with a bored tone. The blue haired boy spoke up next. "I'm Nagisa Shiota, formerly known as Nagisa Fullbuster. Hi, Gray. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked casually.

* * *

"Nagisa... You're alive. How?" Nagisa launched into the explanation of how he escaped the village before Deliora's attack. Erza still looked at the other redhead, not able to form any words. "Hey, would you like to spar with me? I want to see how I stack up to my sister?" He asks to break the awkward silence. Erza clears her throat and nods, smashing Karma into a hug. "Let's go outside." She tells the boys. "Wait, Karma! Shouldn't we spar first to get them adjusted to how we fight?" Nagisa asks. Karma shrugs. "Sure, I don't care." His hands in his pockets.

The four siblings and Master go back down to the first floor to see the guild all wide-eyed looking between the four.

"Ya gonna stare all day or do you want to see us fight?" Karma grinned lightly as the guild was back to its rowdy self. The two assassins went to the outside training area. They both got out pistols, steel and iron daggers. The others were in a semicircle watching with interest what the two siblings of Team Natsu would do.

* * *

"Save or kill?" Karma asked the other assassin. Nagisa grinned, "Save." Karma looked to the side, where their siblings' team was. "Kill." A feral smile on his face. Blood-lust was rolling off of both boys. The guild couldn't believe it. "What is this?" Lucy asks, shivering slightly.

The two go at each other with the intent to kill, that much was clear. Erza and Gray were scared to see them in a fight that they had to use their skills for real. Karma used his speed to elbow Nagisa in the face but the other boy blocked it with his gun and fired off a shot. He twisted in the air and landed lightly on his feet. Nagisa and Karma traded blow for blow. The boys were evenly matched as far as the guild could tell.

Karma, to everyone's surprise, dropped his knife and held up his fists. "A street fight." Nagisa agreed and sheathed his knife, but not without getting behind the redhead holding the gun to his head. Karma ducked to avoid the head-shot that would have killed him. Gray couldn't believe it, Nagisa was aiming to kill Erza's brother. "Shit, Nagisa. Guess its time for _that_ , don't you think?" Karma asked smugly. Turning around and kicking him in the side. Nagisa was blown back to the side a little bit away from the redhead.

Karma didn't talk as he kept on attacking Nagisa without stopping. Erza and Gray wanted to stop this immediately but Nagisa grabbed an oncoming fist as squeezed. He flipped Karma over his back and started punching his torso and face. The older assassin brought out his knife and slashed blindly. A cry of pain could be heard from above him. He kneed the boy off of him and brought the knife to neck. Nagisa was shaking as he tried to push back the knife on his neck. He managed to push it far enough to palm-heeled the other to snap his head back. "SHIT!"

Nagisa threw the knife at his boyfriend as he just barely managed to dodge. He tackled him and squeezed his side to cut off his air supply.

Karma was brought back into memories as he remembered when he and Nagisa were battling it out to see whether or not to try and save or kill Koro-sensei.

He tapped out as he was running low on oxygen and started to go unconscious. The boys breathed heavily as they slowly got up and were guided inside to the air-conditioned room. Wendy and Team Natsu crowded the two assassins and asked so many questions.

* * *

Karma silenced them with a look. Wendy came forward hesitantly and offered to heal them. Nagisa waved off the angry boy and smiled at the other blue haired girl. "Yes, thank you." She brightened and said, "I'm Wendy. Nice to meet you. Can I ask, where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"From our teacher. He was a monster trying to destroy the world. Our class were to be the assassins that killed him. He wanted to teach the class that one of our friend's sister was the teacher of before she was killed for getting caught in the cross-fire of him and her crazy obsessed boss that used her younger sister as a test subject. We are assassins, plain and simple." Nagisa told the girl and the others around them.

They froze as they stared at the boys in fear. "Don't worry, we won't kill you. You guys are friends of our siblings. We would never kill you." Karma told them. He smiled at them, for a second it was genuine, then it became hard as he remembered the last fight we had with Koro-Sensei and _Shiro_ , we all hate him. Especially Kayano-chan.

"What about your families?" Lucy asks the boys. Karma glances to Nagisa to gauge his reaction to the question and sees that it was as he thought it would be. His eyes were dark with fear and anger. Nagisa snapped his eyes to meet Lucy's as she flinched back from their harshness. "D - did I say something wrong?" She whispers to Karma. He shakes his head slowly, not taking his eyes off of the - now - shaking boy.

* * *

"My _mother_ was insane. She had wanted a girl for her child, but got me instead. After a while, dad left because of how controlling she became. She wouldn't let me cut my hair so I had long hair, I hated it. Whenever I spoke out against her she would have... _dark phases_ , spans of time where she wouldn't have any sense of her surroundings and would go completely bat-shit crazy on me. I accidentally spoke up about not wanting to leave E-Class when she had entered one of her _phases,_ she had drugged me and took me to the school. She wanted me to burn down the E-Class building so I couldn't face any of my friends there and would of have to be admitted back into the main school. What she didn't know at the time was that there was a hired assassin that was about to kill Koro-Sensei. The assassins after the money that went with killing the mach-20 monster couldn't harm any of the students but our friends and families were fair game. That's what the assassin did, he tried to kill her, but I stopped him. She didn't know what was going on so Koro-Sensei just took us home and after that night she never bothered me again. I was left alone for the most part."

He whispered all of the story but at the end shrugged like it was no big deal that the woman who was supposed to take care of him just left him to his own devices.

Karma hugged Nagisa, as did Gray and Erza. They couldn't believe the boy's tale but knew it was bad for him, I mean... look at all the shit that the world has thrown there way throughout the Requip and Ice duo's childhoods.

* * *

The Next day the boys wondered if Gray and Erza would want to go meet the rest of their class and two teachers. The older siblings agreed and the four were on there way soon enough.

By the time they would get to Kunugigaoka Junior High's E-Class the memorial would have started if the others weren't waiting on Nagisa and Karma as well as the two teachers that taught them.

As the rest of Class 3-E was waiting to start they turned as they heard footsteps coming up the mountain. It was Nagisa and Karma but with two others. An older looking redheaded woman and an older man. The one who broke the silence to ask the question on everyone's minds was Bitch-Sensei. "Who are you?" The blonde asked the two older siblings. Erza took the lead answering the woman.

"I am Erza Scarlet, this is my friend Gray Fullbuster. We are Karma and Nagisa's older siblings. Respectively." She told the teachers. The class and teachers were in shock as they looked between the four, looking for similarities with their most skilled assassins. As the assassin and government agent talked with the two mages they got to know them more.

E-Class was ready and willing to include Gray and Erza in the service. As the memorial for Koro-Sensei and Aguri Yukimura both. The mages were happy to see that the boys had friends that they could count on always.

* * *

Even though none of them were mages Master Makarov allowed E-Class to join Fairy Tail. It didn't matter, Nagisa, Karma and the rest of E-Class were family to the guild. As all of them got their guild marks they had a big celebration that only Fairy Tail would know how to throw.

Unfortunately the peace didn't last. Most of the members of the guild had went to Tenrou for the S-Class trials that year. When the two siblings, E-Class and Fairy Tail had heard the news they were devastated. They had just lost new friends and family to the Dragon of the Apocalypse: Acnologia.

After high school Nagisa and Karma always went to grieve with Fairy Tail over their dead friends and older siblings, but that wasn't all. Every year on Koro-Sensei's anniversary they paid their respects to their teachers and the Tenrou Group.

After four years Nagisa and Karma got married.

They were now:

Nagisa Shiota-Fullbuster Akabane and Karma Scarlet-Belserion Akabane.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorites and followers on my first story!**

 **To the Followers: AnimeGamerGirl23, Chaos. Creator Of The Universe, Flapmaster666, , Lilytigerlover, Pikachu42, cleversuperhero-name, , maximum846, shinydragonmist**

 **To the Favorites: AnimeGamerGirl23, Chaos. Creator Of The Universe, , Lilytigerlover, Midnightgirl00, Pikachu42, ShiroNeko102, Solahs, celestial-dragneel13, cleversuperhero-name, , shinydragonmist**


End file.
